


Sherlock Holmes: A Study in Psychosis

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aspergers VS Sociopathy, Gen, Reactive Attachment Disorder, a study in psychosis, more of an essay really, non-fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at emotional disorders and how they relate to Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes: A Study in Psychosis

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my opinion; take it with a grain of salt. Also, this essay (for lack of a better word) is interactive. I'd love to see your thoughts and opinions on the subject.

Sherlock Holmes: A Study in Emotional Psychosis 

I just wanted to expunge upon a topic that I often find myself thinking about when I sit down to re-watch BBC’s Sherlock: emotional psychosis. Several diagnoses come up throughout the show, the two most prevalent being Aspergers (mentioned in passing in The Hounds of Baskerville) and Sociopathy (briefly referred to in A Study in Pink and several times throughout the series, often by Sherlock himself.) 

While I can understand why both disorders have their merits in relation to Sherlock—Aspergers: an extreme intelligence in select areas marked by an inability to relate to others, at its most basic; Sociopathy: an inability to show empathy/concern for others, marked by a self-absorbed nature, again, at its most basic—I believe both labels are incorrect when tacked onto Sherlock Holmes. Here’s why:

From a psychological standpoint, we can watch Sherlock Holmes and safely come to these character trait conclusions: 

• Extremely observant/Highly Intelluctual  
• Cold emotional response often to the point of seeming indifferent or detached  
• Has trouble forming relationships  
• Uses “All or Nothing” thinking when it comes to relationships. For example, he has a tendency to form intense bonds over a short period of time and will often put that person up on a pedestal (such as John); On the opposite end of the spectrum, he is also quick to judge and will completely reject anyone he feels isn’t meeting his needs (such as Mycroft)  
• Won’t shower or eat for days on end  
• Self-absorbed to the point of forgetting others have needs (marked by playing his violin at odd hours and leaving a crime scene suddenly, oftentimes forgetting John)  
• Possessive of those he deems “friends” and will sabotage any outside relationships he feels takes away from his time with said friend  
• Surrounding environment is extremely disorganized, as is his pattern of thinking  
• Drawn to more nurturing, caregiving personalities  
•  
Now, I bid you to look at RAD (or Reactive Attachment Disorder). Here are some of the symptoms, at its baser form, courtesy of helpguide.org: 

Common signs and symptoms of reactive attachment disorder (in children):

• An aversion to touch and physical affection. Children with reactive attachment disorder often flinch, laugh, or even say “Ouch” when touched. Rather than producing positive feelings, touch and affection are perceived as a threat.  
• Control issues. Most children with reactive attachment disorder go to great lengths to remain in control and avoid feeling helpless. They are often disobedient, defiant, and argumentative.  
• Anger problems. Anger may be expressed directly, in tantrums or acting out, or through manipulative, passive-aggressive behavior. Children with reactive attachment disorder may hide their anger in socially acceptable actions, like giving a high five that hurts or hugging someone too hard.  
• Difficulty showing genuine care and affection. For example, children with reactive attachment disorder may act inappropriately affectionate with strangers while displaying little or no affection towards their parents.  
• An underdeveloped conscience. Children with reactive attachment disorder may act like they don’t have a conscience and fail to show guilt, regret, or remorse after behaving badly.

(You can read more about it here: http://www.helpguide.org/mental/parenting_bonding_reactive_attachment_disorder.htm)

And mind you, that’s just skimming the surface.

Now, often times—and forgive me if this sounds like a blanket statement—RAD is the result of extreme emotional/physical negligence. More often than not, a child will be left to cry for hours—and in extreme case, days—in their crib; ignored and sometimes left without changing or feeding, or even basic human touch. Continuous exposure over a period of time, especially during a child’s formative years, will often result in an inability to form healthy attachments with others, improper self-care (such as hygiene, eating on time), poor social interactions, discomfort from human touch or affection, and sometimes even forming unhealthy singular attachments. 

Social ostracization combined with an already above average IQ could very well result in a man like Sherlock Holmes.

I bring you that perspective to raise this question: If RAD is in fact a correct diagnosis, what sort of childhood did Sherlock experience? Perhaps this is foreshadowed in his apparent hatred of Mycroft.

Feel free to add your thoughts and opinions.


End file.
